


The Cadre: Redux

by megijen



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elorcan, Empire of Storms Spoilers, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megijen/pseuds/megijen
Summary: "I wanted to go to Perranth with you." EOS Chapter 57 again and again from the Cadre POVs. Because the Cadre and Elorcan are a beautiful thing.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Gavriel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Throne of Glass_ series or any of the wonderful characters and stories told by the lovely Sarah J. Maas.

**Summary:** "I wanted to go to Perranth with you." EOS Chapter 57 again and again from the Cadre POVs. Because the Cadre and Elorcan are a beautiful thing.

**A/N: Hello! I'm new to the Throne of Glass fandom, but am completely wrecked over Elorcan. And Empire of Storms. This scene in particular I continually think about so I decided to crawl inside their heads for awhile. Thanks for joining :)**

**[Gavriel]**

Lorcan was _distracted_.

That was the only explanation for how he hadn't noticed me sitting where I was. Or apparently Fenrys. I sank down lower among the grasses and prepared to attack. A quick nod from Fenrys said he was ready.

After Aelin had annihilated the ilken, Lorcan's presence took immediate precedence, Maeve's order tugged against our minds, demanding action. He was close. He had sent the warning. We couldn't ignore it any longer. I looked at Fenrys and he had nodded. He also knew Lorcan was close. It didn't matter if he was here to help or not. We quietly took our leave out into the marshlands.

Lorcan had always been the best of us. Focused on the mission, perhaps to a fault. To have him distracted now was- unthinkable.

He had a human with him, and a question briefly flickered as Aedion's face flashed, but I quickly buried it. I refocused on the kill order. Maeve's order was all that mattered and I let it consume me. I slowly raised up from my hunched legs and prepared to leap once Lorcan crested the next mound.

My eyes raised. A girl screamed. And Lorcan turned away. To her.

That look mattered, but it didn't negate my orders. I leaped. Claws out and teeth bared. Lorcan finally seemed to get the idea and grabbed his knife as we both went down.

I was reminded why Lorcan was the best with his reaction and quick draw. Fenrys and I had the advantage, but Lorcan wasn't going down without a fight. It would take both of us.

Fenrys made his move and I was surprised to feel the tug of my heart. If not quite loss, then bitterness in this ending. My jaws snapped together and I growled low and deep, drawing Lorcan's full attention my way as he turned to face me. Fenrys leaped for his exposed back.

None of us anticipated it. It should have ended there, but the girl came out of nowhere. Without even pausing, she jumped between Fenrys and Lorcan. Between three fae warriors, this human child showed no fear. I heard the flesh rip and bone break and watched as blood fell. Too much blood. Too much bone. Pushing Lorcan off balance, the girl fell, Fenrys rolled to the ground, and I- I just stopped.

Because Locran's face twisted into a look that in centuries I've never seen him make. Fear. Aedion's mother flashed into my head for the barest moment and I shook the image away. Fenrys hadn't pulled back. His attack hadn't been stopped, only deflected by this human stranger. Lorcan howled as they fell and I felt magic pulse as his barrier slammed into place.

The arm was shattered. Fenrys must have hit an artery as I watched her blood pool onto Lorcan's chest. The girl wasn't going to survive this. I could tell that Lorcan knew. Because even as his face twisted into wrath and he yelled death upon us I saw the terror and fear in his eyes. The resignation and uncertainty flickering.

_Who was this girl?_

I saw Rowan running towards us and was sure my shock was reflected in his eyes. Fenrys eyes showed their own story as they remained locked on the human, even as he shifted back from wolf to fae and he stepped forward with his hands raised.

"ElideElideElide," I heard Lorcan say as she struggled to remain conscious, and my shock turned to pity as I recognized what Lorcan was about to lose. My fists clenched. "Lorcan, we were ordered."

"We can't fight against the command much longer, Lorcan-" Fenrys voice had a whine to it as his chest rapidly rose and fell.

I interrupted, "Put the shield down," while shooting Fenrys a look to back up. He gratefully complied.

Locran acted like he couldn't hear me, but I know he did. He had turned away from us and was gripping the girl's face, keeping her attention on him.

"I can heal the girl," I found myself saying, "let her get away." It was the best I could offer. Lorcan looked away from her and stared at me.

The girl let loose a scream of agony and Lorcan's attention snapped back to her, pulling her attention away from the arm. But her energy was flagging, she was submitting to the pain, going quiet and settling as the blood flowed freely from her arm, caking his chest and the ground around them. I watched the panic in Lorcan's eyes recede and his focused mask reset.

"You heal her and then we continue."

I heard her whispered 'no' as Lorcan dropped the shield, his eyes remaining on her. _I wanted to go to Perranth with you._

Honor and sacrifice for a girl stranger. Who was she? I found it didn't matter as his shields fell and I reached forward. The girl would live.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Fenrys**


	2. Fenrys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanted to go to Perranth with you." EOS Chapter 57 again and again from the Cadre POVs. Because the Cadre and Elorcan are a beautiful thing.

**[Fenrys]**

Damn Maeve. Damn her to _hell_.

And damn Lorcan too. This whole situation was his fault.

"LORCAN!"

Lorcan turned, but my eyes stayed on Gavriel's attack as the girl screamed her warning. A human girl. Not that it really mattered.

I didn't let myself question it, and instead let the wolf submit to the bloodlust of Maeve's order. _Kill him._ There was just death- Lorcan's.

I didn't even know if he knew I was there. I waited for my opening crouched behind the icy grass. Gavriel was successfully maneuvering Lorcan to a position where his back was exposed. They broke away and I watched Lorcan pant and bend forward placing his hands above his knees for a moment. _There_.

I ran, then leapt into that inbetween space. Like stepping through a doorway I was there, and then suddenly here. With only the singular focus of death, I locked onto Lorcan's breathing and let loose a snarl as I leaped and opened my jaw to clamp around his neck. To end this and-

My teeth sank into flesh and bone, but not his. It's the girl. I taste her blood and feel the bone snap before twisting away. _NO_. She came from my left, cresting that small hill and had not stopped. She had to know it was certain death because _I_ knew it was certain death, but showed no fear all the same. A reminder of _another_ human I know. I fall, but keep my gaze locked on Lorcan. His roar of rage doesn't mask his panic. I know desperation. I just never thought I'd hear it from him.

I shift my focus and lock eyes with the girl even as Lorcan howls and punches out a barrier. I couldn't stop, I can't stop, and I destroyed her. My heart is in my throat and I dry heave into the marsh against the metallic taste in my mouth as Maeve's order pulls like a leash. _Kill him._ Mother-fucking Lorcan. God _DAMN_ it, Maeve.

Watching Lorcan cradle her as he glares at us, Gavriel pads over next to me and we both look into the barrier.

"You're dead. You're both _DEAD_ -"

I'm not even listening as I continue to look at the girl. Lorcan had flipped so she was on her back and I could see the damage to her right arm that she had wrapped around Lorcan's neck in protection. I blink and step out of the wolf. To do- I don't know what to do.

As Lorcan pulls her face to look at him and I _see_.

As her blood pools into the frozen ground, and Lorcan seeps blood from his chest, hands, arms, his neck, my resentment snaps to horror. The girl was going to die. Because of me. And the bloodlust was not fading.

"Lorcan, we were ordered," Gavriel softly states.

My eyes flash and I find he's looking back at me instead of Lorcan.

I back up, hissing, "We can't fight against the command much longer, Lorcan-" I couldn't deny it. Maeve's order weighed on my soul like a stone cast into water. I felt my breaths becoming both heavy and erratic.

"I can heal the girl. Let the girl get away." Gavriel sidestepped in front of me as I forced my breath to get under control and released my clenched fists. _Thank the gods for Gavriel_.

Her scream shattered my concentration, but it was Lorcan's reaction that shuttered the bloodlust as he turned away from us. I watched his shoulders tighten then relax before he turned back to Gavriel.

"You heal her, and then we continue."

Utterly ignoring the girl's 'no.' _I wanted to go to Perranth with you._

I heard the soft whisper as his shields dropped. I felt the true horror of this situation and my part in it as I listened to the girl beg.

But Lorcan turned away, then stood up. And I stopped listening as the red haze returned in force and I started shaking in my effort not to move. Gavriel stepped forward and took the girl, Lorcan looked at me. _Kill him._

I tried not to move. I really did. Even as my whole body seized. But, then he smiled. _Bastard._

I moved.

Drawing my sword from my side I went low as Lorcan pulled his sword from behind his back to attack from above. I snarled and ducked to the left to strike-

And was suddenly yanked to a stop by a familiar wind. _Damn Rowan._ My head snapped up and I saw Lorcan was facing a similar situation 10 feet away being slowly forced to his knees. _Kill him kill him kill him._ Maeve's order was singing in my veins and I stood up to push against the wind. But Rowan shoved me back, and down. Again. Again. Again.

Until he was standing between us glaring at me down on my knees. My sword laying useless in the marsh beside me.

A sob from the girl tore both Rowan and Lorcan's attention to Gavriel.

I watched Gavriel stand and sway. He must have given his whole gift to the girl. My eyes focused on the right arm and saw that he had closed the wound.

"This ends now. You two don't don't touch them. They're under the protection of Aelin Galathynius. If you harm them, it will be considered an act of war."

It was like a curtain was drawn away. I let out a huge breath as Maeve's voice fled from my mind. I let my whole body sag with relief as I rocked back to sit on the ground.

Rowan met my eyes as he snapped, "Are we clear on what the hell will happen if you step out of line?"

Guilt was growing as I muttered a 'yes' from my position on the ground staring at my blood-soaked hands.

Rowan's magic dispersed and Lorcan was already moving toward the girl. Completely unaware of the crowd gathering.

But, my attention went straight to the queen with fire in her eyes. My guilt turned to horror then despair as her fiery wrath fell on me. She said nothing, walking right past me. I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

Damn Maeve for everything.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Rowan**


	3. Rowan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanted to go to Perranth with you." EOS Chapter 57 again and again from the Cadre POVs. Because the Cadre and Elorcan are a beautiful thing.

**[Rowan]**

She was totally spent. We all were. Even as her power continued to sing inside me. I wanted to reach out and feel her again, but resisted, worriedly staring at her hunched back. She carried too much.

I heard them before I saw them. The crunch of their footsteps giving them away. My head whipped toward the raised hill that had just endured a direct hit of our combined power and reached for my hatchet. Nothing and nobody could have survived that. Then I felt him. _Lorcan_. Of course it was.

What the hell was he even doing here? I knew Aelin sensed his presence. She also turned toward the rise and I subtly re-positioned her behind me. I was wary, who was his companion? How had they survived Aelin's raw power? Aelin forcefully stepped around me. I tried to move again, but she elbowed me and I relented. _Stubborn woman._

_Overprotective fae bastard._ I smiled.

Then Lorcan was moving. I could see his gaze focused on Aelin, my fists clenched and I snapped my teeth.

Looking down at Aelin I saw she had turned her attention back to the rest of the group away from Lorcan. Aedion and Dorian were helping Lysandra mend some cuts she had sustained in the marsh. Manon was cleaning her blades. Aelin let out a deep breath and I felt some of the tension leave her shoulders.

Then we all heard the scream. Where were Fenrys and Gavriel? Those bastards.

Abruptly, I snapped my head back toward Lorcan. I watched him pivot not toward Gavriel's incoming attack, but behind him toward the girl. She was the one who had screamed. I could hardly process that Lorcan, my former commander and one of the most formidable fae to ever walk this world, had just turned his back away from an enemy.

Until he wasn't. I saw the flash of his knife and then they were both going down, out of sight behind the ridge.

I looked to Aelin, but she was already moving.

Aedion too.

I followed.

Aelin started sprinting the minute she saw Fenrys shift from his position. Dammit.

Lorcan's power punched out, but we couldn't see what was happening from our vantage point. I heard his roar, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. It was a shout of terror, of pain, of fear. And I don't think I'd ever once known Lorcan to be afraid of anything. As Aelin and I sprinted up the hill, I looked to Gavriel, despite our distance, and saw him looking at me, eyes just as shocked.

We finally crested the hill and could see Lorcan and Fenrys. Aelin had paused to take in the scene and I stopped behind her. Lorcan had put up a shield and a weak one at that. I could tell from here. Did Gavriel and Fenrys recognize how depleted Lorcan's power must be? We weren't close enough to see beyond the shield, but I could smell the blood. The death in the air. Aelin wordlessly looked up at me.

Then Lorcan dropped the shields and Gavriel came forward for the girl. We both ran. I heard Aelin's breathed 'no' as Fenrys launched himself at Lorcan and the girl sobbed 'stop, _stop_ , STOP, _STOP_. Lorcan, _no. No._ '

I raised my hands and sent out a blast of air. All I had left. Barely a wisp, but it got the job done. We were close enough now that I could see what was going on, and pushed both Lorcan and Fenrys down again and again. Fenrys fought but I gritted my teeth and gave him no leeway. Lorcan also struggled, but he wasn't focused on Fenrys, his gaze was locked on the girl.

I glanced over to Gavriel and could see the girl's arm. Bone moved back into her body and her skin was stitching itself back together wherever Gavriel's finger fell. Who was she? Gavriel rocked back onto his heels and his face was as white as the gleaming scar now visible on the girl's arm.

Making sure I had Gavriel's attention too, I growled, "This ends now. You two don't touch them. They're under the protection of Aelin Galathynius. If you harm them, it will be considered an act of war." _Your move, Maeve._

The tension dissipated, but I drilled down, "Are we clear on what the hell will happen if you step out of line?" They nodded their ascent and I barely registered Lorcan's shock. Before dropping my wind.

* * *

I kept my surprise hidden watching Lorcan rocket over to the girl. Sparing not even a glance to Gavriel who was smartly working his way back over to me and Fenrys.

Aelin on the other hand roughly pushed past me and Fenrys, right up to Lorcan, "What the rutting hell is going on?"

Lorcan didn't even turn around. But Aelin also wasn't looking at him either. She stared at the girl.

"Are you Elide?"

Lorcan still didn't turn, but I saw how his shoulders tense. He was wary of this revelation, but continued his methodical check of the gir- no Elide's injuries.

I was trying to place exactly how Aelin knew this girl. Aedion had moved ahead to stand right behind her as Aelin dropped to her knees, "You look… so much like your mother. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

This was Elide. Her mother had saved my queen. Had died saving her queen. _My love._

Elide's hand reached up to touch Aelin's.

"She brought me time. I am alive today because of your mother." My hackles rose even imagining the danger facing my fireheart. And as a child. "I know," was the whispered response. Then Elide burst into tears as Manon Blackbeak stepped into their view. _Interesting._

* * *

Aedion, Dorian, Manon, and Aelin were speaking, but I found my attention turning back to my cadre. To Lorcan. A fae I knew had no weakness seemed to have picked one up these last few months. I wonder if he even knew. To Fenrys. Who's devastation was evident as he flinched against my queen's disappointment and derision. I couldn't help but feel some pity. Maeve's reach was long and brutal. To Gavriel. Quietly observing the whole conversation while keeping a steady gaze on Aedion. Bac to Lorcan. He was a mess covered in gore, blood, and mud. And I know his power was spent. He had warned us of this attack and then survived a direct hit from Aelin and our combined might. To protect this girl. Elide.

Conversation turned to the lock, but I couldn't look away from Lorcan. His hand hovered around Elide as she leaned forward to share Kaltain's gift, and I was equally shocked when she leaned back into him.

* * *

"It wasn't mine to take."

_Bullshit._ Or maybe not. Apparently we weren't going to talk about all of the trouble in Rifthold?

* * *

"You don't give me orders, witch, and you have no say in what is between us."

I let out a long suffering sigh when Lorcan's protective fae instinct cut in when Manon made a move to remove Elide from his side. Here we go.

Aelin quipped, "We like to call it territorial fae nonsense, or territorial Fae bastard works just as nicely."

I had to physically hold back an eyeroll and instead coughed to get Aelin's attention. _What?_ _You love me._

I had to suppress a laugh as I drawled, "I think you covered it."

Gods help Elide. Or maybe I should say thank the Gods for Elide.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Lorcan**


	4. Lorcan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: "I wanted to go to Perranth with you." EOS Chapter 57 again and again from the Cadre POVs. Because the Cadre and Elorcan are a beautiful thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THANK YOU for coming along for the ride and wishing you all good health in this age of quarantine. We finish up with Lorcan who likes to take my heart and crush it to pieces.

**[Lorcan]**

_I don't care._

_I don't care. I DON'T CARE._

_And she doesn't care either._

* * *

It was a mantra. I let the words wash over me like a cold shower as the distance expands between me and Elide. I focus instead on the bitch queen ahead. My dark magic, what little was left, prowls like a caged predator. Solely directed toward Aelin. This force of nature who had tricked me. Mocked me. Aelin owed me a long overdue chat from everything left behind at Rifthold. And everything yet to come with the formation of the lock.

_Ah there they are._

The bitch. And damn Rowan, the traitor. They had gathered back with the rest behind the ruins, away from the open marshland and scattered burning remains. I could see from my vantage point up on the ridge. A formidable group, indeed. No, Rowan was not likely to let me anywhere near his queen.

_I don't care._

"Regretting your choice in allies?" I don't turn around as I wait for Elide to catch up behind me. But I hear her quick inhale and feel her hesitancy bleeding through. It doesn't matter. Not anymore. Aelin was ahead and our paths were about to diverge anyway.

_I don't care._

"It sends a message, doesn't it?" mimicking my cool tone right back at me. I turn and see her glance flicker quickly between the group below and back to me. A growing uncertainty in her eyes. Distrust. Judgement.

My traitorous heart stutters. I think of everything she and I had witnessed.

No. Not just witnessed, endured. Endured together. _Fuck._

The fact that her words could hurt told me the exact kind of idiot I was. My eyes lock with hers and I again feel the coolness of her skin, the sweetness of her kisses from last night. The reverence she had wrought from me. The promise she had given. Everything we had endured. Together.

I straighten.

"It would seem our bargain with each other is about to end anyway. I"ll be sure to explain the terms, don't worry. I'd hate for them to think you were slumming it with me."

_I don't care._

"That's not what I meant."

I ignore the mirrored hurt that flashed in her eyes and snort, "I don't care."

Looking away I close my eyes and bottle it all back up. Cut off all feeling. I spin back around with a face of granite. Refusing to consider what I had allowed myself to do last night. How I had allowed myself to react. To feel. It was absurd. Weak.

I continue forward. Elide doesn't move but I let the distance grow between us, purposely not turning around. I fight against clenching my fists in frustration. And instead stoke my rage and let it grow, urging it towards something all-consuming.

_I don't care. I don't care. I don't ca-_

**"LORCAN!"**

* * *

Her scream annihilates the lie. Tears it to shreds.

I whirl. But it wasn't a threat toward her. It was _for_ him she shouted. Her petrified gaze focused to my right. Her face radiating her horror as she sprints straight towards me.

Too late I notice Gavriel.

I barely pull my knife out in time to meet the Lion's gaping mouth. Knocked off balance, I take Gavriel with me into the disgusting, muddy marsh and his claws rip through my thigh. I roar as I meet Gavriel blow for blow from the ground. Choosing to ignore the blood on my leg and sputtering magic as we roll over reeds, fish, and debris.

Gavriel twists and I block again, although his hind leg catches my calf and I smell the blood he draws. My knife catches his shoulder and I manage to create some separation. To take a breath before our bodies slam together again. Out of the corner of my eye I spy movement, but can't tell if it is Elide or something else lurking because fucking Gavriel's mouth snaps at my arm and draws blood. I snarl and swipe again low under his belly.

It was sheer luck, I'll admit it, that I was able to leverage a boulder to gain an edge and bodily push the Lion back, flipping him onto his back for just a moment's reprieve on this godsforsaken marsh. I had lost sight of Elide when we went down and I couldn't see her now. Because the Lion was already moving and I shift quickly to a defensive stance.

_Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?_

I notice Fenrys and Elide at the exact same moment. Elide's sobbing body collides with mine at the same instance Fenrys collides with hers. The smell of her blood assaults my senses.

ElideElideElideElide.

_NO._

_NO. NO...NO...no._

I'm knocked off balance again and as we fall I twist so her body lands on top of mine. I roar and my remaining darkness bursts forth to surround us. Burnout or no. I don't care. Her body curls into mine. My hand comes up to cradle her head while my other arm wraps around her waist.

Bracketing her body I quickly flip her over to get a better look. Her arm is destroyed. Blood is gushing, the bone broken into pieces. I can see it. My breathing is erratic and I know I'm babbling but I can't stop, "ElideElideElide."

Fear bubbles and I can't escape the panic. Panic I haven't felt in centuries. This moment of pure hell. The blow meant for me had been taken by her. Hellas why?

My hands grab her face and I force her to look at me. Barely noticing her gasping breaths and the blue tinge on her lips. I look down into her eyes and only see death looking back.

"Why did you do that? Why?"

Elide says nothing and her gaze moves from mine and stares at the white wolf just on the other side of my swirling shield. My weak, drained swirling shield. Then a flash of light. I can't stand it. I sense Gavriel and Fenrys move forward as Fae, shedding their animal forms, hovering above us laying on the ground. I make sure my body is covering Elide before slowly raising my head, and direct every ounce of rage through the shield. They would not harm her again.

"You're dead, you're both dead," I snarl.

"Lorcan, we were ordered," Gavriel intones. Hands up, grief shining bright in his eyes.

Elide's ragged breathing draws my attention back to her as I snarl, "Damn your orders to hell, you stupid bastard-"

I'm interrupted as Fenrys gasps, "We can't fight against the command much longer, Lorcan." An unspoken apology and plea, g _et the girl out of here._

* * *

I don't notice how Gavriel sidesteps in front of Fenrys, but I do hear his words, "Put the shield down, I can heal the girl. Let her get away."

My gaze shoots to Gavriel. I stare. Reading his sincerity. Knowing he knows I'm done and running on fumes. Feeling the tiniest seed of hope grow unbidden in my chest. Growing among my raging panic. Elide was _dying_.

"I'll kill you both, I"ll _kill you_ -"

"LORCAN!" Elide screams and my attention is wrested back to her. Hands back in her hair, cradling her face as she descends into inconsolable sobs. I force her to look at me and away from her arm.

"Don't look," I snap harshly. Feeling absolutely helpless. There is nothing I can do. My magic was gone. The blood from the would wasn't abating and she was losing too much. It already caked my chest. As quickly as her sobs started, they stop. I feel death pressing in as her body quiets and her head lolls back to the side. My body whines in panic, or maybe I actually keen. I don't care.

_No._

Why. Why had she done this? This beautiful, clever, forgotten human. She was fading. And it mattered. She mattered.

_No._

"You heal her."

"No," Elide breathes. I ignore her.

"You heal her, and then we continue," I raise my despairing eyes to Gavriel and he gives me a solemn nod. A vow and promise.

"NO." Elide chokes out.

It wasn't a hard choice. Not really. I owed her my life and my life she would have. I lean forward and brush my forehead with hers.

"I wanted to go to Perranth with you," I whisper.

_I want you to be my home._

**THE END.**


End file.
